Pasado, presente y futuro
by Naeh
Summary: A veces el pasado vuelve de la manera más extraña. Respuesta al desafío de la mazmorra por el día del padre.


**Sinopsis: **respuesta al desafío de la mazmorra por el día del padre. A veces el pasado vuelve de la manera más extraña.

**Advertencia:** Snarry. Slash (relación chico-chico). Ligera angustia. Hay cambios en la trama planteada por J.K, me tomo el beneficio de jugar con los elementos intentando no perder la esencia.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling, el resto mío.

"**Pasado, presente y futuro"**

Gota tras gota el agua se desliza por la pared formando charcos a sus pies, la humedad hace tiempo que comenzó a colarse en sus huesos atenazándole con un frío permanente. El invierno parecía encrudecido desde que pasaba sus días en aquel lugar encerrado. Apenas unas grietas en una pared para dejar pasar los rayos del sol, marcando cuando la noche se diferencia del día.

No recordaba la última vez que había respirado aire fresco, la sensación de claustrofobia le oprimía llenándole de una angustia de la que cada vez era más consciente.

Casi habían conseguido arrancarle los recuerdos del sonido de la voz de Harry susurrando en su oído, el tacto de sus manos en su cuerpo, el sabor de su piel al recorrerle con su lengua, su risa espontánea en los lugares menos adecuados, o sus intensos ojos mirándole como si nada más existiera en el mundo.

Más de cincuenta amaneceres había contado a través de esas rendijas antes de cansarse y simplemente esperar.

Un sonido a su izquierda le despertó de entre las brumas del sueño, entreabrió los ojos sin ser consciente de que cada vez le costaba más mantenerse despierto, pero una pequeña figura agazapada en un rincón rompiendo lo que venía a ser una tortuosa rutina fue más que suficiente para enderezarse y clavar su mirada en aquel lugar.

-¿Quién eres? -Su voz intimidante de antaño era una triste imitación ronca y desgastada por la falta de uso.

El pequeño bulto tan solo se encogió más en su lugar, sin estar muy seguro de cómo comportarse ante el extraño.

-¿cuándo has llegado aquí? -restregó sus ojos sin estar muy seguro de qué era lo que en verdad estaba mirando.

La silueta pareció entonces despegarse un poco de aquel rincón para gatear inseguro hacia él. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Severus Snape que terminaría por compartir celda con un mocoso de no más de nueve años se habría reído hasta que la mandíbula le doliera. Pero ilógico o no, era el primer contacto real con el mundo exterior.

-No tengas miedo -intentó aclararse la voz lo más que pudo para no asustar al niño, extendió la mano y le sonrió tentativamente para lograr que se le acercara. Que irónico el destino, pensó, tras años de práctica en aterrorizar alumnos con gran maestría.

Consiguió que el chico se le aproximase lo suficiente como para observarle pero no tanto como para poder tocarle.

-¿te encuentras bien? -habló-. ¿te han hecho daño?

Una negativa rápida con la cabeza que parecía contradecir el morado que mostraba su mejilla.

-no voy a hacerte daño -siguió hablando en susurros-. llevo aquí mucho tiempo y me gustaría saber algo de lo que sucede ahí fuera.

Unos ojos indecisos le devolvieron la mirada, un pequeño movimiento de hombros y unas lágrimas contenidas con obstinación fue su única respuesta.

-¿sabes? Yo soy profesor de Hogwarts -hizo una pequeña pausa, para luego aclarar-: ¿sabes lo qué es Hogwarts?

Esta vez el cabeceo fue afirmativo y con más decisión.

-eso quiere decir que eres un pequeño mago, ¿cierto? intentaba no moverse más de lo necesario para no asustarle-. Entonces seguro que conoces a Harry Potter, ¿verdad?

Cualquier mago o bruja del mundo conocía al moreno, su nombre había traspasado todo tipo de fronteras desde que había terminado con el Señor Oscuro años atrás, dando fin a una guerra que a nadie había dejado indiferente y convirtiéndose en héroe de niños y adultos por igual.

Pero para su sorpresa el niño tan solo le devolvió un pequeño gesto confuso. Cuando estaba a punto de maldecir la ignorancia de la criatura se quedó paralizado al escuchar por fin una voz que no era la suya. Merlín, había pasado tanto tiempo.

-A mi papá no le gusta que me hablen del mundo mágico -su tono aniñado competía con el gesto amargo que acompañaba esa frase-, dice que debo ser normal.

Hijo de muggles entonces, al menos su padre lo era, y no debía ser un muggle muy agradable por lo que podía entender. De pronto la simpatía por el chiquillo creció enormemente.

-¿y tu mamá? ¿sabe ella dónde estás? -si era una bruja y había perdido a su hijo quizás estaba removiendo cielo y tierra para recuperarlo, y con ello también podía entrever una salida para sí mismo. Solo por si Harry no daba con él.

Una congoja que no sabía que tenía se atenazó más sobre su corazón.

-mamá vendrá por mí, y maldecirá a los señores malos que me llevaron -su voz infantil resultó perturbadora al añadir en bajo-, los hará gritar como hace con los que se portan mal.

Decir que un niño de nueve años se convertiría en la tabla de salvación del afamado y temido profesor de pociones sería para muchos impensable, pero desde su llegada los días empezaban a diferenciarse de las noches, y el frío se volvía menos infranqueable al tratar de confortarle.

La poca comida que día tras días aparecía en la puerta no era ni de lejos suficiente para los dos, pero aún así compartían cada migaja y hablaban contándose secretos de sus vidas pasadas.

Severus sabía que el chico no tenía muy claro qué ocurría a su alrededor. Desde el primer momento supo que algo extraño pasaba con él, su vida no debía ser muy fácil fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes, y con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que la influencia que su madre ejercía sobre él no podía ser muy sana para un joven de esa edad.

Su mirada se iluminaba con un extraño brillo al hablar de unas artes oscuras que no podía ni comprender, y de una figura materna que no dudaba en atemorizar a los que le rodeaban. Terminó por sentir lástima por aquel muggle para el que la magia se había convertido en poco más que un horror creciente.

Tras muchos años viendo lo mejor y lo peor de la magia sabía que esta podía convertirse en lo más maravilloso o en la peor de tus pesadillas. Se prometió que él mismo llevaría de la mano al muchacho de vuelta a casa, y haría todo lo posible por cambiar su vida.

Y contaron juntos amaneceres y esperaron que por fin alguien diera con ellos, y sus voces se convirtieron en murmullos y ellos en silencio mientras poco a poco las fuerzas se les escapaban entre los dedos.

Fue una noche muchos días más tarde cuando unos ruidos del otro lado de la puerta los despertaron, cuando un estallido cegador rompió la calma, apenas fue consciente de que la imagen de Harry Potter, su Harry, se abría paso hasta caer a su lado mientras le tocaba por todas partes para asegurarse que allí estaba y que seguía de una pieza.

-Sev -fue un gemido desgarrador mitad sollozo mitad esperanza por tenerle de nuevo.

Intento enfocar bien su vista en él, empaparse de la visión de la persona que amaba como si fuera lo único que podía mantenerle con vida. Su mano no llegó a alzarse de todo debido al cansancio, pero la mejilla del moreno pronto estuvo bajo su tacto cuando este adivinó sus intenciones.

-te he estado esperando -fue un susurro destemplado que llenó a Harry del mayor sentimiento de protección jamás visto, no pudo impedir que las lágrimas cayeran a raudales de sus verdes ojos mientras le dirigía una mirada que prometía un millón de cosas sin orden ni concierto.

-volvamos a casa -fue su respuesta mientras removía sus bolsillos y le hacía beber un par de viales sin perder tiempo.

Cuando estaba por tomar su varita y ayudarse de un encantamiento levitador para moverle una mano, aferró su muñeca.

-espera -le detuvo Severus abruptamente-, debemos ayudarle.

Harry siguió la mirada de su pareja hacia un rincón del lugar, pero no pudo ver nada en absoluto.

-¿Sev? -su preocupación empezó a crecer a pasos agigantados al darse cuenta que el profesor no dejaba de señalarle el lugar con insistencia-. ahí no hay nadie.

La confusión en el rostro del mayor se hizo patente al no entender lo que Harry le decía.

-no tengas miedo - le susurraba a algo en un punto entre la pared y ellos-, acércate.

Los suaves sollozos del que fuera su alumno se intensificaron al intentar llamar de nuevo su atención.

-Sev, por favor, mírame, MÍRAME -sus palabras comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más desesperadas mientras el otro seguía susurrando palabras al vacío-. HERMIONE -llamó a través de la puerta a su amiga recién licenciada en medimagia-, mírame Severus, por favor, mírame a los ojos -no dejaba de repetirle.

-ayúdale -el mayor le dirigió una mirada tan cargada de súplica que empezó a temer de verdad haberle perdido en algún punto, maldiciéndose por no haber podido llegar antes.

-Merlín, por favor, por favor, por favor, no me hagas esto -decir que estaba asustado era poco- no hay nadie ahí, cariño, no hay nadie.

Pero los ojos negros que le devolvían la mirada desde el otro lado de la celda desmentían lo que Harry le estaba diciendo. Agazapado en una esquina, asustado con todo lo que estaba pasando de pronto a su alrededor, el chiquillo le miraba con ojos vidriosos pero obstinado en no llorar.

-No temas - fue el suave susurro que le dirigió.

Harry le miró de nuevo, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada una y otra vez para encontrarse nuevamente con una pared vacía.

-No hay nadie, Severus, nadie

-Mírale, está asustado, él… -de pronto se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo se llamaba- . ¿cómo te llamas, chico?

-Mi papa me llamaba príncipe.

Fue un pequeño susurro que horrorizó y llenó de comprensión al profesor, luego tan solo hubo oscuridad.

Severus Snape salió del hospital días más tarde, a su lado un solícito Harry Potter no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra, besándole a cada oportunidad, rozándole como si no pudiera volver a hacerlo nunca más, cuidándole por cada día que no pudo hacerlo, y por cada día que iba a pasar con él en el futuro.

Ambos queriendo olvidar ese terrible episodio consecuencia de una guerra que creían olvidada, y que de vez en cuando volvía para atormentarles y hacerles saber la suerte que tenían por poder seguir juntos. Suerte que podía desvanecerse en el aire si no la cuidaban.

No recordaba la última vez que había visitado aquel cementerio, pero sus pasos le dirigieron con una exactitud pasmosa al lugar que su mente parecía haber olvidado hacía tanto tiempo.

A sus pies todavía podía verse la inscripción tallada en aquella piedra ruinosa y dejada a los elementos, el nombre de Tobías Snape aún se podía leer como si se empeñase en no pertenecer al olvido.

Estuvo mirándola por largo rato, sin tener muy claro el orden de sus pensamientos, sin saber muy bien qué decir en un día como aquel.

Un día que él jamás había celebrado, ni siquiera cuando su padre podría haberle devuelto una palabra de desagrado o de agradecimiento. Ahora nunca sabría la cara que pondría si alguna vez le hubiera dicho _f__eliz día del padre._

-Quizás no es que tú fueras un mal padre, sino que yo fui un mal hijo.

Un par de claveles reposaron sobre la tumba antes de volver a los amorosos brazos de su pareja y alejarse para siempre de aquel lugar.

**Fin**

**18 de junio de 2009**

**Un fic escrito por Naeh **

6


End file.
